Snow shovels have been used for clearing snow accumulation for many years, likely since the advent of a standard shovel. A typical snow shovel is equipped with a generally flat blade constructed from plastic or aluminum with a centrally located handle attached. While generally effective, the snow shovel requires a significant physical effort for use leading to fatigue and sometimes pain for the user. The present invention features an adjustable snow shovel system for facilitating effective removal of accumulated snow.